Alcoh
| birthplace = Unknown Planet | birthday = December 17th | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 5'7" | weight = 175lbs | profession = Warrior Student to | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Champa's Planet | family = Unknown Parents | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification = Warrior | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour = #000000 |textColour =#ffffff }} :There are no choices. Nothing but a straight line. The illusion comes afterwards, when you ask "why me?" and "what if?". When you look back and see the branches, like a pruned bonsai tree, or forked lightning. -Alcoh Alcoh is a human who resides on planet. With his cellular structure completely rewritten, he contains cells from some of the most powerful warriors of the Sixth Universe. His powers are incredibly high, too high for his human body to cope. As such, he has two inhibitors, a choker and bracelet, that limit his power down to forty percent his maximum strength. Background Not much is known about his past. He has no recollections of his life prior to his physical augmentations, a side effect of the cellular manipulation done on his body. He was used as a weapon by his creator, and was sickened by the things he was forced to do. Eventually, he rebelled against his creator and escaped the planet he resided on. But his body couldn't withstand the vacuum of space and was rendered severely injured. His body, containing Namekian cells, would repair this damage over time. His Saiyan cells provided a boost to his powers every time his body recovered from the vacuum of space. After drifting for three months, he was discovered by and , who had just finished destroying a planet and were on their way back to their home planet. Vados, seeing some interest in his powers from what she could sense, grabbed him and took him to Champa's planet, much to the latter's dismay. As Vados began her physical assessment of him, she noticed a necklace and bracelet on him. Removing them, she was about to begin hooking him up to a medical scanner. Before she had a chance, he woke up, incredible amounts of power emanating from his body. Blasting out of the medical bay, he raced towards the star that the planet orbits and fired a small ki blast at it, which was enough to cause the star to go supernova. Using her temporal do-over, Vados turned back time to just before she removed his necklace and bracelet, this time refraining from doing so. Hooking him up to the medical scanner, she noticed he has countless, different types of cell, none of them human. Taking DNA samples, she matched them up to some of the most powerful warriors of the sixth universe, among them a powerful Namekian and Saiyan. After a day passed, he was healed up enough to wake up on his own. Vados asked what his name was, but he said he couldn't remember, and that the only memories he has is from waking up following his genetic augmentations. Nodding her head, she named his Alcoh and began training him in an effort to give him proper control over his powers. Appearance Alcoh has a fairly average appearance, if one only saw him from the clothes he wears. With jet black hair fashioned very loosely, it's largely unkempt and wild. His eyes are stern, colored hazel, overlooking his surroundings with a serious visage. His skin is fairly tanned due to the radiation from passing stars. He wears a black and white choker style necklace around his neck, one of his inhibitors. Below the neck, he wears a black hoodie, usually choosing to keep the hood down. Below the hoodie, he has a tremendous physical core, kept in perfect shape. On his left wrist, hidden in the sleeve, is another inhibitor; A leather bracelet with two cylinders made of steel and black sapphire. At the center is a main cylinder with a cross in the center and a small, black sapphire in the middle of the cross. He wears a pair of black gi pants and matching shoes with white trim. Personality Alcoh tends to keep to himself, for the most part. With no memories of his past, he sort of developed a somewhat antisocial personality, usually speaking only to Vados, whom he trusts more than Champa. Despite his antisocial personality, he possesses great confidence and determination to pave his own future, no matter what stands in his way. This determination allows him to train at the highest level, pushing himself to the upmost limits of his body, hoping to take control of the powers locked within him. Though despite this, he believes choice to be an illusion, that the things he does is purely down a straight road with no choices in between. He tends to be somewhat protective of Vados, even though he knows very well she's leagues beyond him in power. Powers Despite Alcoh's incredible, physical strength, he prefers to keep his distance, using ki blasts to disorient his opponent long enough for him to deliver an even more powerful blast attack. By spreading out his ki blasts in an unpredictable pattern, he can keep his opponent guessing where the next ki blast is going to hit. While they're focused on that, he can go all out, using his tremendous ki reserves to continue pushing the pace and earn him an easy victory. Despite his aversion to close-range combat, he is well versed in close combat and will choose to fight in such a manner if his long range tactics fail to work. Despite all this incredible power, he is only using 40% of his maximum strength, the rest of it locked behind the two power inhibitors. Removing the bracelet, he can boost his strength to half his maximum, allowing him to deal incredible damage with his physical attacks and ki blasts, but he can't control its power for long and has to reequip the inhibitor before too long. When both inhibitors are removed, he can use all of his power, turning him into a destructive powerhouse with enough power to destroy a star with but a small, simple ki blast. But this comes at the cost of having absolutely no control over his powers. At this point, he has to have someone restrain him and reequip his inhibitors, or he'll go on an uncontrollable rampage, destroying anything in his path. Thanks to his Namekian cells, he can recover from injuries at an incredibly fast rate, and his Saiyan cells benefit from the experience, giving him a Zenkai boost if the wounds healed by his Namekian cells are substantial enough. Trivia Alcoh's name is an obvious pun of the word "Alcohol", keeping the traditional, alcohol based names of the inhabitants of a God of Destruction's planet.